Broken Wood
by JacobAndHarrisonFOREVER
Summary: Saphira leaves the range of Eragon's mind when she goes on a training session with Glaedr. But when Vanir comes with ulterior motives to Eragon's Ellesmera appartment, will Eragon be able to stop him? Severe slash/rape/abuse.


Broken Wood

Eragon had just finished his training for the day at the Crags of Tel'nair and was heading home. When they arrived, Saphira announced, _Glaedr said that I must hunt fearsome beast far west of here. I will out of the reach of your mind for a while._

_It is alright. I shall survive in your absence. _Eragon mentally replied.

_I love you little one._

_And I you._

Saphira soared out of the home. Eragon was just beginning to relax when there was a knock at the door. Expecting Arya or Orik, he went to the door and opened it; he was surprised to see Vanir standing in the door frame. 'Vanir… I wasn't expecting you. I cannot offer you food for it is yet to be delivered, but I can offer you tea.' Vanir did not reply. Instead, he slammed the door and pushed Eragon against a wall. His face came very close to Eragon's, and muttered in the ancient language 'I need release, O rider. I am young, and you can re-compensate me for your pitiful skill in swordplay with this.' He forcefully and angrily pushed his lips against Eragon's and weaved his tongue in through his lips. He explored deeper into Eragon's mouth, and Eragon was too surprised to resist. Vanir forced his tongue down Eragon's throat, and then suddenly withdrew.

Vanir wove his long elven fingers through Eragon's hair and pushed him to his knees. He pushed down his breeches and underwear to reveal a ten foot long rod. It was long and thick, and the veins underneath the skin were glowing. His scrotum was also enourmous, and was five inches around the thickest part. 'Suck' Vanir angrily commanded. Eragon resisted, but Vanir was too strong, and it triggered a back seizure. The minute Eragon's seizure had ceased, Vanir commanded again. 'Suck it or I will make you.' Eragon unwillingly opened his mouth and slid down the rod. Vanir gripped his hair harder, forcing Eragon to bite. 'No teeth' Vanir ordered. Vanir slid Eragon up and down his immensely long shaft. Eventually Vanir grew bored, and began to slide his cock down Eragon's throat. Eragon began to gag, and could not utter a spell to save himself. 'Breathe through your nose' Vanir suggested in a cruel manner, and Eragon obeyed. Eragon's lips were now touching the skin of Vanir's groin, and as Vanir moved Eragon's mouth up and down, to Eragon's disgust, Eragon's own cock began to rise. Vanir noticed and sneered 'You like this?' With that, Vanir opened Eragon's mouth wider and forced his balls in there too. Vanir moaned. Eragon began to choke. As his throat expanded to fit the cock, the cock grew bigger. Eragon began to turn blue. Finally, a white hot liquid sped down his throat.

Vanir withdrew his lengthy manhood from Eragon's mouth and began to masturbate. Eragon began to utter a spell, but Vanir clamped his mouth shut. Vanir pumped and pumped, and inserted his balls into Eragon's mouth. Just as he reached orgasm, Vanir stuck his cock all the way down Eragon's throat. Eragon's throat bulged, and as Eragon tried to swallow, his throat contracted and Vanir moaned with pleasure.

Vanir then forced Eragon down onto all fours. Vanir stripped Eragon's clothes from his body, and then roughly stuck two fingers in Eragon's tight hole. Eragon cried out in pain, and then more so as another finger entered. One by one, Vanir's finger's wormed their way down Eragon's ass, and eventually his fist entered. Eragon screamed in agony, as Vanir's arm began to move in and out of his tight ass. Eventually through, Vanir retracted his arm, and lined his cock up with the hole. Suddenly, he began to move in and out at a rapid pace. Eragon screamed and howled, but to no avail. Vanir's hand snaked around Eragon's waist. He grasped Eragon's length and began to jerk it. Eragon had a beautiful length. It was eight feet long, and as smooth as a baby's behind. The head of his cock was browny pink, and unusually large.

Eragon involuntarily moaned with pleasure. Vanir's cock pressed against a spot in Eragon that made him feel alive. Vanir came into Eragon's ass, but did not slow or stop. As Eragon's ass expanded, pleasure replaced pain, and Eragon felt himself beginning to reach climax. Eragon tried to hold back the cum, but Vanir awakened a new part of him, and a steady stream of warm liquid came all over Vanir's hand.

Vanir cared not for causing Eragon pleasure, and was rough and was causing Eragon pain. Vanir flipped him over and placed Eragon's legs on his shoulders and began to ram him. His hips were bruising from Vanir's hard bones crashing against it. Vanir continued to attack Eragon's cock with his hand. Vanir came again into Eragon's ass. Vanir withdrew, and his cum dripped out of Eragon's hole. Vanir knelt behind him and inserted his cock, only to leave it there unattended. Instead he jerked Eragon furiously, and whispered 'If you don't come all over my hand, I'm gonna jack blisters on your cock.' Vanir went faster and faster, and eventually and reluctantly Eragon came. He had no more left to give. But Vanir showed no signs of stopping, so Eragon wished his empty sack would get busy.

Eragon came ten more times before Vanir released him. Vanir then threw him like a rag and smiled viciously. Eventually Vanir came over to Eragon. 'Give yourself head, boy,' Vanir pushed his head down to Eragon's awaiting penis. His spine felt like it was going to crack. Eventually his mouth reached it and slid down his length. Vanir released him and he sprung back like a spring. Vanir sneered then began to get his clothes back on. Vanir had his breeches on, and then he went to fetch Eragon. 'Lick me off Eragon' Eragon obeyed. Vanir guided Eragon's tongue all over his chest and armpits. Then he got Eragon to lick his snail trail and his groin.

When Vanir dripped with saliva, he used Eragon's hair to dry himself off, and then finished dressing. He then hit Eragon with the back of his hand and knocked him to the ground. 'You are a fool. You cannot be a dragon rider with your disability.' With that, he struck Eragon's scar and set it aflame with pain. Vanir kept striking it again and again, and the pain just intensified and intensified. It seemed like hours to Eragon.

Suddenly, he heard a shout in his mind. _ERAGON!_ Saphira smashed through the wall and pinned Vanir to the ground and tore off his head. She flew to Eragon and cradled him in her wing as he sobbed himself to sleep.


End file.
